Demonio Protector
by Jos D
Summary: Juri es secuestrada por narcotrafiantes, quienes quieren vengarse de su padre y Beelzemon hará lo que sea para salvarla. (capítulo 3 agregado)
1. Default Chapter

Este fic se tratara de una especia de relación entre Beelzemon y Juri, aunque le haya puesto como clasificación PG13, creo que en el proximo capítulo estaría clasificado como R. El fic es una continuación de un fic anterior que se llama "El digimon demonio y la Angel humana". Aunque en ese fic había dicho que no tenía intención de poner continuación, pero quise decir de capítulos. En este fic Juri tiene 17 o 18 años.  
  
________________________________________  
  
DEMONIO PROTECTOR  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Habian pasado varios días desde que se celebró el 7to aniversario de la derrota del Dripa. Beelzemon comenzaba a tener un sentimiento especial en Juri, no se explicaba que era, ya que no se podía describir con palabras.  
  
Un día en la azotea en un edificio a las 7:00pm, Juri, quien vestía un uniforme escolar de preparatoria, estaba pensando sobre su futuro matrimonio con Takato, y tambien se cuestionaba sobre su relación con Beelzemon, ella dudaba que fuese una relación amorosa, ya que ella es humana y el un digimon. Juri luego sintió las acaricias del digimon demonio.  
  
"Beelzemon creo que no debemos seguir con esto, que tal si alguien nos vé o nos observa" dijo Juri  
  
"Entonces tendríamos que hacerlo en otra parte"  
  
"Beelzemon es que no se si lo sabes pero dentro unos años me casaré con Takato y no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo mas, ya que como soy novia de Takato, el podría interpretar esto de otra manera" dijo Juri  
  
Beelzemon al escuchar esto, se encontraba tanto enojado como triste, pero le comprendía, su relación con Juri es casi parecido a una relación amorosa entre humanos, pero el problema es que él es un digimon. No puede haber una relación de este tipo. Si aceptara lo que dijo Juri, entonces, ya no podría sentir esa sensación cuando acariciaba a Juri. Ya que Beelzemon sentía algo especial en ella, algo que no nunca había sentido antes.  
  
"Juri, yo lo siento, si lo que habíamos hecho esta mal, entonces yo me voy" se despidió Beelzemon  
  
'Se que tu querías seguir con esto, pero creo que esto es lo mejor para los dos' decía en la mente de Juri  
  
{Media hora mas tarde}  
  
Juri caminaba siendo seguida por Beelzemon. El digimon no podía dejar de mirarla y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella. El se encontraba confundido, ya que había muchas cosas pasaba en su cabeza, la muerte de Leomon, la desesperación, la culpabilidad, el intento de suicidio, su regreso hacia sus tamers, cuando trataba de salvar a Juri, cuando estuvo a punto de morir, la redención y el perdon de Juri.  
  
Mientras que ella se quedaba pensativa sobre lo que hicieron en el edificio del HYPNOS, cuando se celebró el 7to aniversario de la victoria contra el Dripa, ella se cuestionaba que fue todod o que ella y Beelzemno hicieron, que significaba esa sensacion cuando Beelzemon la acariciaba de una manera seductora.  
  
Juri no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por dos sujetos y otro tipo quien estaba dentro de un auto de color café.  
  
"Sin con que ella es la hija del dueño del bar, quien nos delató hace unos años?" dijo un sujeto bajo  
  
"Si ahora el sabra que quienes pagaran por habernos delatado" dijo el otro sujeto alto  
  
De pronto ellos recuerdan la vez en que quería que el negocio del padre de Juri formara parte tambien de una distribución de drogas. El padre de Juri no aceptaba la idea formar parte del narcotrafico, pero luego les decía que debería pensarlo, pero en lugar de eso, el padre de Juri los delató, y los narcotraficantes fueron a la carcel durante unos años, hasta que escaparon, los narcos juraron que se vengarían de aquellos, quienes los delataran.   
  
"Robert me escuchas" dijo el sujeto quien se encontraba dentro del auto, con un walkie talkie.  
  
"Si te escucho Mark" dijo el sujeto alto, ocultandose  
  
"En donde quieres que secuestremos a la chica" pregunto Mark en voz baja  
  
"Que tal cerca del bar, es decir en la otra entrada, por donde se acostumbra a sacar la basura" dijo el sujeto bajo  
  
"Excelente idea Ed" dijo Robert  
  
Impmon quien se encontraba en los techos de los edificios, miraba a cada rato a Juri, pero no se percataba que estaba siendo seguida y observada por los narcos.  
  
"Se ve que hay muy poca gente en las calles ¿dime hasta cuando nos la llevamos?" preguntó Ed  
  
"Ahora" dijo Robert  
  
De pronto los sujetos agarraron a Juri y un auto se estacionó rapido. Juri no sabía que estaba pasando ya que los dos sujetos la agarraron a la fuerza y la obligaban a entrar en un auto.  
  
"Oigan que les pasa, que quieren?, ¡auxilio! ¡ayudenmé!" grito Juri, provocando que el padre de Juri saliera corriendo. El padre de Juri pudo ver que su hija la llevaban en el auto con los sujetos que el reconoció. Mientras que impmon observó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió al auto, al tiempo en que el auto se estaba alejando y con mayor rapidéz, impmon se transformó en Beelzemon.  
  
"Este es un momento que tanto esperaba antes, ahora sí podré salvar a Juri, aunque me cueste la vida" dijo Beelzemon, volando  
  
"Esta vez no dejare las cosas a medias, nada ni nadie impedira a que hacer lo que siempre he querido hacer, esta vez lograré salvar a Juri" dijo Beelzemon siguiendo al auto.   
  
{Dentro del auto}  
  
"Adonde me llevan? que es lo que quieren?, porque me secuestran?" preguntaba Juri con mucho miedo, mientras la amarraban las piernas y los brazos.  
  
"Esto es parte de una venganza, gracias a tu padre quien nos delató" dijo Robert mientras la amordazaba y le tocaba las piernas de Juri y luego el rostro  
  
"Tu tranquila que pronto te llegará tu hora" dijo Ed mientras amarraba a Juri y le tocaba el trasero a Juri y le levantaba la falda.  
  
Juri pensaba que la iban a violar ya que ella observaba los rostros de pervertidos que tenía los secuestradores. Mientras tanto Beelzemon seguía el auto, el no los perdía de vista, el tenía muchas ganas de salvar a Juri ahora mismo, pero luego pensó que no era el momento apropiado, ya que no quiere poner en riesgo la vida de Juri, además de que esta evitando ser detectado por los narcos. Tendría que esperar hasta donde se dirigen los secuestradores.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Este fic solamente tendrá pocos capítulo o tal vez el siguiente sea el último, asi que no esperen mucho, pero podría aumentarle capítulos dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que me dejen. Mi email es jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Les pido un favor a ver si leen los siguientes fics para saber que les pareció:  
  
"El demonio que quería ser angel"  
  
"El digimon demonio y la angel humana" 


	2. La localización de Juri

Este capítulo esta clasificado como R, Juri fue secuestrada por narcotraficantes, debido a una venganza. Espero que les agrade este capítulo. (PERO QUES ESTOY DICIENDO?) Bueno espero no recibir malentendidos por este fic.  
  
________________________________________  
  
DEMONIO PROTECTOR  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Los secuestradores llegaron a una bodega. Donde se podía ver que se estaba descargando la droga y algunos vigilaban por si las autoridades llegaran a arrestarlos. Los que estaban dentro del auto sacaron a Juri, uno agarraba las piernas de Juri, mientras que otro la sostenía de los brazos, ella intentaba zafarse y se movía bruscamente pero sabía que no podía liberarse, pero se encontraba amordazada, amarradas en las piernas y las manos y tenía tapado los ojos por un paliacate. Los que observaban esto le silbaban y decían obscenidades a Juri, algunos se quedaban viendo las pantaletas y pantimedias de Juri por la forma en que la cargaban.   
  
"Ya tranquilizate, sino quieres que te matemos" dijo Ed  
  
"Si no te quedas tranquila tu funeral sera muy pronto, y si no nos obedeces a tu padre y a los de mas de tu familia, les iran peor de lo que te haremos a ti" dijo Robert  
  
Juri le dio miedo por lo que dijo, ella no quería sufrir mas por la muerte de alguien de su familia, inlcuso de su madrastra y su medio hermano.  
  
Algunos que se encontraban en la bodega, tenían la idea de violar a Juri y cada querían hacerlo en turnos.  
  
{Mientras tanto afuera del edificio}  
  
"No te preocupes Juri yo te rescatare aunqe sea lo ultimo que haga, y cueste lo que me cueste" dijo Beelzemon sabiendo lo que decía y esperando que sus Tamers no lo reprochen por lo que sería capaz de hacer. Beelzemon pensaba como entrar en el edificio sin poner en peligro a Juri.  
  
De pronto vio una ventana, por la cual se dirigio ahi por curiosidad, o mejor dicho para intentar a localizar a Juri.  
  
A Juri la llevaron en el segundo piso del edificio donde fue amarrada en una cama y extendida. Uno de los sujetos vio debajo de las faldas de Juri y se excitaba. Mientras que otro se preparaba para grabar aunque no se decide si siempre grabar con su camara, o fotografiar a Juri o hacerle algo malo a ella.  
  
"Le pediremos a tu padre un rescate a cambio de tu vida, pero si dices algo sobre nosotros o si dices algo que no sea de lo que te digamos que digas, entonces olvidate de volver a ver a tu familia" dijo Robert  
  
'No no quiero que a nadie mas que este cerca de mi le pase nada, nooooo' decía Juri mentalmente mientras derramaba lagrimas y que se trataba de pensar que solo era una pesadilla.  
  
"Porque no nos divertimos con ella antes de la grabación, ya que veo que varios les dan ganas de hacerlo" dijo Mark   
  
Juri al escuchar esto se desmayó.  
  
"Esta bien pero dejame a mi primero" dijo Robert  
  
"Esta bien lo que tu digas" dijo Mark   
  
Robert le tocaba primero el pecho de Juri y luego dirigio su dedo indice hacia la falda de Juri, mientras que ella aparentemente se encontraba despierta. De pronto los dos sujeto fotografiaban el abuso que le estaban haciendo a Juri, la estaban violando (solamente la tocaban, pero aun no llegan a los limites, no sé si me comprenden) y Juri deseaba que su pesadilla acabara lo mas rapido sin importar como. Uno de los sujetos saco una navaja y comenzaba a cortar las pantimedias de la victima.  
  
Mientras pasaba esto, el digimon demonio localizó a Juri, Beelzemon observaba furiosamente lo que pasaba al ver por una ventana.  
  
"Nooooo malditos dejen en paz a Juri, dejenla, les hare pagar por lo que le estan haciendo, ella no se merece eso, ella no merece ser tratada así, con mas razon necesito salvarla" decía Beelzemon mientras volaba hacia atras para poder traspasar la ventana con barrotes  
  
"¡¡Dejen de hacer eso, Dejenla en paz malditoooooosss!!" grito Beelzemon con mucha furia y rompiendo la ventana, meintras que uno de los abusadores le quitaba las pantaletas a Juri.  
  
Continuara...  
  
________________________________________  
  
Por favor diganme que les parecio el fic, bueno o malo necesito opiniones no se queden mudos es que me gustaría saber que opinan, no me importa si sea buena o mala, con tal de saber como quedó?  
  
Tal vez el siguiente sea el ultimo capítulo  
  
Reviews : Ninguno T_T PORQUE? 


	3. Un final feliz

Bueno a qui les va el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado las anteriore, se que fue muy fuerte en la manera en que trataron a Juri pero Beelzemon va a salvarla y le dara algo inesperado.  
  
________________________  
  
Demonio protector  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
De la ventana salio Beelzemon quien se dirigía hacia los sujetos que le estaba haciedno daño a Juri, los secuestradores se asustaron al ver la figura demoniaca, ellos les dispararon, pero Beelzemon es resistente a esas balas.  
  
"Disparale disparale imbecil" decía el lider a uno de su compinches  
  
"Eslo que hago jefe pero veo que no le hacen nada"  
  
"A eso le llaman armas? porque no mejor vean como funcionan estas preciosidades" Beelzemon sacó sus armas y comenzó disparar, el digimon demonio destruia las armas de fuego, mas sin lastimar mucho a los criminales. Mientras que Juri quien aun se encontraba con los ojos vendados, ella reconocío la voz del digimon  
  
'Sera verdad lo que escucho Beelzemon ha venido a salvarme?' decía mentalmente Juri con esperanza de que pronto estaría sana y salva  
  
'Si mato tan siquiera a uno, Juri creera que he vuelto a ser un malvado, debo tener cuidado' decía mentalmente Beelzemon  
  
Los demas narcotraficantes al escuchar los disparos se dirigieron a la el luagr, y a, llegar se asustaron al ver a al demonio  
  
"Pero que es esa cosa o quien es?"  
  
"Soy Beelzemon Modo Explosivo y ustedes sera catigados por lo que le hicieron a ella" Beelzemon dejo de usar sus armas, solamente para golpearlos a todos. De un solo golpe los dejaba inconcientes, algunos dieron una dura pelea pero instantanea pelea, ya que algunos si podian golpear duro, pero el digimon demonio no sentía ni cosquillas con los golpes que recibía de parte de sus oponentes.  
  
Mientras que Juri ella podía escuchar como Beelzemon peleaba contra los criminales, ella quería que acabara pronto para poder estar a salvo y estar de nuevo con su familia y amigos. Tambien ella esperaba dar un abrazo a su heroe.  
  
'Espero que a Beelzemon no se le escape a ninguno, no quiero que mi familia sufri' decía mentalmente Juri, quien sintio una brisa suave y fria que salia de la ventana haciendo que ella notara algo.  
  
'Esos malvados me dejaron sin mis pantaletas. Oh no espero que no venga ninguno' Juri ella intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas, de las cuales ella estaba amarrada en la cama, ella temía que llegara alguien a violarla.  
  
Los demas narcotraficantes quienes se enteraron de la situación, usaron sus armas pero al darse cuenta de la resistencia del digimon demonio ellos intetaron huir. Beelzemon detuvo a cada uno de los narcotraficantes quienes casi logran escaparse. Cuando todos quedaron en el suelo inconcientes, Beelzemon se dirigio hacia donde estaba Juri.  
  
"Mmmmhhhppp" Juri gritaba con el paliacate en la boca, o mejor dicho aun amordazada  
  
"Ya Juri estas a salvo" Beelzemon le quito el paliacate que tenía Juri en la boca y le destapo los ojos  
  
"Beelzemon por favor desatame" decía Juri con lagrimas  
  
"Ya Juri, no tienes de que preocuparte derrote a todos ellos"  
  
"Oh Beelzemon esos tipos me querín violar" Juri abrazo a Beelzemon con mucha fuerza  
  
Beelzemon sintio algo raro, una sensacion de haber cumplido una gran meta, es como si eso era lo que mas quería en el mundo, o uno de sus objetivos ya cumplidos. Pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido al ver la pantaleta de Juri tirada en el suelo.  
  
"Hum Juri creo que esto es tuyo" dijo sonrojado Beelzemon  
  
"Hum gracias" dijo Juri sonrojada  
  
"Podías por favor voltearte" dijo Juri  
  
Beelzemon se volteo para no mirara Juri ponerse su ropa interior, pero curiosamente la vio en el reflejo de una ventana.  
  
"Esos malvados cortaton mis pantimedias, oh se me olvidaba Beelzemon no dejasta escapara ninguno"  
  
"No deje a ninguno, a todos lo derrote, porque la pregunta?"  
  
"Porque uno de esos malvados amenazaba con matar a mi familia si no le hacía caso"  
  
"Ya Juri si quieres esperemos que lleguen las autoridades y luego salimos de este lugar"  
  
"Beelzemon "  
  
"Si Juri"  
  
"Gracias muchas gracias por salvarme"  
  
"No tienes porque agradecerme, yo solo hice lo que debía ya que te debo mucho, y sería capaz de sacrificar mi vida por tí" dijo Beelzemon quien impacto a Juri  
  
"No digas eso Beelzemon, si tu te mueres, que le pasara a tus tamers?"  
  
"Juri comprendeme que si pasara eso, siento la necesidad de hacerlo, siento que es mucho lo que te agradesco de lo que hiciste, a pesar de lo que te hice a ti"  
  
"Pero si mueres dejaras muy tristes a tus tamers y si te mueres por mi culpa, es algo que nunca me perdonaría, no tienes que demostrar que lo mucho que significo para tí"  
  
"Juri no comprendes mi decision, si no fuera por ti jamas me hubiera reconcilado con mis tamers y nunca podía haber tenido una vida mejor, Juri no sabes que te agradesco eternamente, por no haber querido que me mataran" Beelzemon abrazó a Juri y le dio un tierno beso la cual Juri reacciono igual.  
  
Juri tambien le dio un tierno beso y comenzó a besar a Beelzemon, ambos se besaban apasionadamente.  
  
De pronto todo se veía borroso y Juri parecía despertar de un sueño.  
  
"Estas bien Juri"  
  
"Que que fue lo que pasó?"  
  
"Fuiste secuestrada y te salve, estabas inconsciente cuando te salve"  
  
"Inconsciente?"  
  
"Si Juri y me apresure para que esos tipos no te hicieran daño" decía Beelzemon cuya tonalidad de voz sonaba que aun se siente culáble por lo que le hizo a ella hace mucho tiempo  
  
"Y Beelzemon no haciamos algo raro?" pregunto Juri sobre el beso apasionado  
  
"Raro a que te refieres?"  
  
"No nada" Juri se dio cuenta que estaban en lo alto de un edificio y observo el lugar donde había permancido secuestrada, tambien pudo observar que los narcotraficantes estaban siendo llevados por las autoridades  
  
Luego Beelzemon se llevó a Juri, en la mitad del viaje ella no dudo e darle un beso a Beelzemon, mientras que este dudaba que merezca recibir eso de parte de Juri  
  
FIN  
  
___________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capítulo. 


End file.
